Cedo Demais
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Draco vive sua vida depois de muitos anos sozinho não é nada feliz, vou avisando RR


_Disclaimer: "Love in the Afternoon"pertence ao Legião, e os personagens a JKRowling (pode dizer, essa foi a novidade do ano)_

_Cedo demais_

_"É tão estranho_

_Os bons morrem jovens_

_Assim parece ser_

_Quando me lembro de você_

_Que acabou indo embora_

_Cedo demais." _

Sentado na janela da Mansão Malfoy, Draco observava o por do sol do último dia de verão. Aquele por do sol, era inevitável lembrar, daqueles cabelos vermelhos como fogo, variando entre todos os tons do sol poente. E aquele sorriso doce que era o dela, enquanto eles conversavam enquanto o dia morria no horizonte. Ela dizia amar a hora em que o sol se punha, pois nascera neste momento. Sua mãe a dizia, quando pequena, que naquele instante o céu inteiro brincava de ser Gina. Ele concordava. O céu parecia querer se curvar em uma reverencia a ela. Os tons de laranja e lilás que se alternavam no céu, o faziam lembrar dela. Não era justo, que ela, justo ela, tão boa e tão doce tivesse ido embora assim, tão jovem. Era difícil para ele aceitar aquilo.

Obviamente não tinha sido apenas ela. Muitos tinham morrido naquela batalha final, que destruíra Voldemort. Lupin, seu pai, Pettigrew, Dino Thomas, até mesmo o herói Harry Potter. Mas ela, ela tinha apenas dezesseis anos. Era ainda quase uma menina.

O golpe tinha sido grande na família Weasley. Destruidor. Sua menininha, o raiozinho de sol que iluminava cada canto da toca com seu jeito doce, tinha se ido. Doera muito nele também, mas agora ele convivia com isso. Nada a traria de volta, logo, nada adiantava a revolta. Agora mais que nunca ele odiava Voldemort e seu pai que o ajudara a reergue-lo. Tinha sido seu próprio pai que a matara. Era ainda pior pensar nisso assim.

_"Quando eu lhe dizia:___

_- Me apaixono todo dia_

_E é sempre a pessoa errada,_

_Você sorriu e disse:_

_- Eu gosto de você também."_

Tinham sido tristes. Tinham sido felizes. Tinham passado muitas coisas juntos, e outros momentos, distantes pensando um no outro. A cada dia era uma descoberta, um momento mágico, uma coisa nova e sempre especial. Cada vez que olhava dentro daqueles olhos castanhos, cada vez que afundava seus dedos nos cabelos dela, cada vez que sorriam um pro outro, cada piada que contavam, naquele senso de humor só deles, era algo que o renovava por dentro. Todo dia era uma renovação, e toda renovação era se apaixonar novamente por aquela menina. A cada manhã sabia que a amava, e a cada noite, sabia disso ainda melhor. Talvez seu maior orgulho fosse que ela pudesse o amar apesar de tudo. Apesar da pessoa que ele fora, apesar das escolhas que ele fizera, apesar das coisas que ele dizia. Aquilo era prova de que ele não era assim tão ruim. 

Mas também, aquilo o fazia não se esforçar para ser uma pessoa melhor. Talvez se ele tivesse sido, se ele tivesse tentado com mais vontade, e mudado mais, poderia ter impedido tudo aquilo. Não importava quem era, Lúcio jamais mataria uma namorada dele. Jamais. Não porque aquilo era muito importante para ele. Simplesmente porque era impossível ser realmente aliado a Dumbledore quando se estava se unido a alguém que servia o outro lado. Mas Draco não dissera jamais, não contara, escondera tudo aquilo e perdera a mulher que amava. Amara, amava e amaria sempre. 

Talvez aquela fosse a maior decepção de Draco com seu pai e de seu pai com ele. Lúcio Malfoy acreditara que se ele vinha escondendo a mulher era porque estava servindo aos propósitos dela e de sua família, que estava traindo os comensais e o Lord prestando serviços ao adorador de trouxas, Dumbledore. Draco esperava ao menos que o pai ouvisse o que ele tinha a dizer e não simplesmente a matasse na hora mais forte da batalha. Engraçado, como o tão bem treinado Lúcio não tinha se dado ao trabalho de lançar um Avada Kedrava. Não. A torturara, a machucara, batera na menina com suas próprias mãos, a fizera sentir dor, sentir pesar, sentir pudor, enquanto rasgara suas roupas, arranhando-a de propósito, e fazendo-a sangrar. Teria feito pior se Harry não tivesse chego correndo e o acertado com um feitiço estuporante. Naquele momento, naquele único momento, Draco se sentiu agradecido por Harry Potter existir.

_"Só que você foi embora cedo demais___

_Eu continuo aqui, com meu trabalho e meus amigos_

_E me lembro de você em dias assim_

_Um dia de chuva, um dia de sol_

_E o que sinto não sei dizer."_

Depois da batalha, Gina resistira bravamente. Meses e meses a fio deitada semi-consiente na Ala Hospitalar. Alguns dias ela estava realmente acordada, mas em outros ela delirava. A essa altura, toda Hogwarts já sabia do relacionamento dos dois, e ele jamais deixava o lado do leito dela. Ninguém o tentou tirar dali, nem mesmo Rony. Mesmo contrariado, ele aceitou a presença do quase cunhado ali, a cada amanhecer e a cada entardecer. Ela era tudo que restara. Não tinha uma família por quem zelar, não tinha uma pessoa a quem procurar, amigos em quem confiar. Então, não tentavam o impedir de ficar ali, zelando pela menina e assistindo o fim de quem deveria ser o seu amor.

Ela falara com ele. Não era apenas tortura. Veneno nas unhas de Lúcio, que estava a matando lentamente, a cada dia mais e mais. Draco tentara a consolar, Snape tentara achar a cura para ele, mas tinha sido em vão. Em um fim de tarde ela se fora. Da mesma forma que o sol se pondo a trouxera para este mundo, ele a levara. Egoísmo. 

E o tempo passou, anos e anos, mais de dez, e Draco continuava a viver. Pensava nela, até bastante, relembrando tudo que passaram juntos. Ele vivia sua vida, se sustentando por seu trabalho, acolhido pelos Weasley logo depois da morte da menina. Para eles era como ter perdido dois filhos, a pequena Gina e Harry, a quem sempre amaram como se fosse um deles. Ter um outro alguém de quem cuidar os aliviava. Ter um mínimo de carinho para retribuir também tranqüilizava Draco.

_"- Vai com os anjos! Vai em paz._

_Era assim todo dia de tarde_

_A descoberta da amizade até a próxima vez."_

Com o tempo, eles se acostumaram com aquele garoto calado e refinado que vinha jantar com eles nas noites de domingo. Acostumaram-se com os olhos cinzas e frios e os lábios que já não sabiam mais sorrir. Tinha sido duro, e era duro todos os dias. Naquela hora em que sempre se despediam, com um beijo e um "dorme com os anjos", antes que acabassem por adormecer um nos braços do outro, naquela hora todo dia era ainda mais difícil. As lágrimas o visitavam de quando em vez, principalmente quando se deitava para dormir na Toca, a cama que fora de sua pequena, com os lençóis que ainda guardavam seu cheiro. Cheiro bom e fraco de violetas.

Acostumaram-se com ele, assistindo seus casamentos impassíveis, e visitando na maternidade os primeiros Weasleys da nova geração. As crianças loiras de Gui, com seus olhos castanhos de Weasleys. O sotaque forte francês como da mãe. O menino de Carlinhos, sempre agitado. As crianças de Rony e Hermione, parecia vir uma a cada dois verões. Uma menina morena, Helen, uma menina ruiva, Virginia, um menino também ruivo, Junior, e um menino moreno, Harry. Agora vinha mais uma criança.

Eles corriam no natal, gritando "tio Draco, tio Draco!" e faziam festa. Era bom ver que a vida continuava, mesmo que sua vida estivesse parada desde que ela se fora.

_"É tão estranho___

_Os bons morrem antes_

_Me lembro__ de você_

_E de tanta gente que se foi_

_Cedo demais." _

Ele sentia falta dela, e dos outros também. Pansy morrera, duelando com Rony. Era uma boa companheira, davam risadas e treinavam duelar um com o outro. Morrera tanta gente, que ele sequer era capaz de lembrar. Às vezes sentia falta até de Potter. Ele tinha sido cúmplice de ambos, por ter os encontrado uma vez juntos, aos beijos na escada próxima a biblioteca. Era engraçado a forma como ele sorria e piscava o olho para Draco quando ninguém estava olhando, durante a aula de poções. 

Muita gente tinha ido embora. Alguns, como sua mãe, antes mesmo que ele pudesse entrar na briga. Morrera em serviço ao Lord, logo nos primeiros meses de seu quinto ano. Ele dissera que os sangue-ruins viriam em segundo, já que Diggroy viera em primeiro, mas sua mãe fora quem tinha ido em segundo. Ele tinha pago por sua própria língua.

_"E cedo demais___

_Eu aprendi a ter tudo o que sempre quis_

_Só não aprendi a perder_

_E eu, que tive um começo feliz_

_Do resto não sei dizer."_

Fora a vida inteiro mimado por ela, e viver sem ela tinha o complicado demais. Não tinha quem lidasse com seu pai por ele. Não tinha quem o afagasse quando chegava em casa, não tinha ninguém o esperando. Não tinha nada, depois que a perdera. Ao menos não tinha o que ele mais precisava. Quando Gina morrera, fora ainda pior. Ela tinha chego bem a tempo de tapar o buraco que sua mãe deixara. No inicio, uma amizade e carinho, para depois ser amante, namorada, tudo, e se fazer mulher entre seus braços.

Ele não tinha prendido a perder quando a perdera. E quando a perdera, desaprendera a ter. Desaprendendo a ter desaprendeu a amar. E assim, tornou-se sóbrio, triste, melancólico e sério demais. Queria tudo aquilo, aquelas asas e não apenas o amar medíocre que amava agora, compartilhando uma vida sem sentido com uma mulher que sempre soubera que seu coração batia mais por uma ruiva que se fora que ao dormir ao lado dela. No entanto, sua mulher aceitava aquela vida, e ele vivia assim mesmo, quase sem querer aquilo, quase querendo a ela também.

"_Lembro das tardes que passamos juntos___

_Não é sempre, mas eu sei_

_Que você está bem agora_

_É só que este ano_

_O verão acabou_

_Cedo demais." _

Sabia que a mulher de sua vida estava em paz, repousava em paz ao lado dos anjos. Era sua sina, viver sem ela, daquela forma. Mas sentia falta demais, falta das tardes que passaram um ao lado do outro, abraçados, e faziam planos. Iam se casar, e o primeiro filho, se chamaria Mike Malfoy. Quando passasse o próximo natal, contariam a todos. No dia em que ela se formasse, ia se mudar pra mansão. Até lá, o perigo já passou. Não apóie Voldemort, já que pra você não faz diferença. Você deveria enfrentar o seu pai. Há vida pra nós dois, mas não há vida pra mim com teu Lord no meio. A gente tem que aprender a conviver com as diferenças. A noite chegou cedo demais. Já é hora de irmos embora. Amanhã eu te vejo a mesma hora. Eu gosto quando você me faz isso. Para que eu sinto cócegas. Você podia ser uma pessoa melhor, Draco Malfoy. Eu te amo.

Ela tinha partido cedo, mas ele a amava além da vida.

- O verão se foi cedo demais.- ele falou baixinho.

N/a: Sinto muito pelo surto bobo-romantico-depressivo que eu tive, mas fazer o que... Aí está, mais um D/G *bem triste por sinal* ... Hum... Eu diria que essa eu dedico ao Rodrigo... Porque ele gosta muuuuuito da Gina e bastante do Draco... Também por ser uma musica do Legião, coisa que ele nem gosta... Hum.... A todos os D/G's também. ^^


End file.
